


The Apology

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bellamy rescues the 47 from Mount Weather, Clarke feels she owes an apology to him for hurting his feelings.</p>
<p>(My take on what happens in S02E10 after Bellamy saves the 100)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked in a soft voice as she approached him. Bellamy looked up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah?" Bellamy answered back. 

"I-I wanted to say that I was sorry." She explained. Bellamy scrunched his brow and stood up. 

"For?" He questioned. 

"For before when I said that I was weak and it was worth the risk to send you in." Clarke squeaked. 

"Hey, it's fine. No need to apologi--" Clarke cut of Bellamy by holding up a hand. 

"No, it was rude and I hurt you. I saw it in your eyes. I didn't want to send you in but Lexa told me Love was weakness. I do care about you and you have always been by my side and, I just don't know." She began ranting. 

"What are you trying to say?" Bellamy shifted his weight. 

"I guess I'm trying to say that, that I--" 

"That you love me?" Bellamy finished. 

"I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't know what to say." Clarke rambled. Bellamy took her hands in his and all Clarke could think was how much larger he was than her. Clarke was staring at the ground when Bellamy took his finger and nugged her chin up. Clarke lifted her head and met eyes with Bellamy. 

"Then don't say anything." He whispered. Bellamy slowly dipped his head down. His lips were mere centimetres from hers. His breath was warm and homey. Clarke allowed her eyes to flutter close and enjoy the moment at hand. Then he kissed her softly. He lips were warm and soft and tasted sweet. Bellamy pulled Clarke closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clarke let herself get lost in the kiss. Bellamy pulled gently on her lower lip when she heard a faint giggle. 

"It's about time!" A boy's voice called out. "We were getting impatient!" He hooted. Bellamy and Clarke pulled away from each other in an instant to see the small crowd gathered there. And sure enough, Jasper, Octavia, and Miller were all in front. Either the group was snickering or hooting. Clarke felt herself blush hard. She knew that a faint blush crawled it's way onto Bellamy neck, because hell, he would never let himself blush harder than than. 

"You all are stalkers and you should be working on our celebration for tomorrow." Bellamy snapped. After a few moments when no one moved, Bellamy yelled 'go' as everyone left in fits of giggles and snickers. Clarke turned herself towards Bellamy slowly with wide eyes. 

"Sorry about that." She said. 

"Why?" Bellamy rasied an eyebrow. 

"Because earlier I told Octavia I was going to apologize to you." Clarke said under her breath. Bellamy was silent and Clarke slightly wondered if he was angry. She was about to say something when Bellamy burst into a laughter. 

"What? What so funny?" Clarke asked irritated. But Bellamy kept laughing. 

"Mean!" Clarke said and punched him in the shoulder. 

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop. For now." Bellamy laughed. They were silent for a few moments. Bellamy's arm wrapped around her waist and tightened it's hold. Clarke broke the silence when she said, 

"I need to go. Medical needs me." 

"Okay, but meet me later." Bellamy said. Clarke smirked, knowing that he was going to kiss her again. She nodded and headed off. As she walked away, Clarke held her hand up to her lips. She couldn't believe that she, Clarke Griffin, just kissed the one and only, Bellamy Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it starts so weirdly, the idea popped into my head and I wrote it down. Love you all! Comment and like (or don't) and tell me what need to improve and if you liked it.
> 
> With Love,
> 
> B_luvs_C


End file.
